


Letters to Andréa Sachs

by Schyyy



Series: A Letter to Miranda Priestly [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyyy/pseuds/Schyyy
Summary: "I was never deemed as a romantic kind, nor the one who's capable of love. I believe so myself, not until you had found me."Miranda writes back to Andréa Sachs.Andréa never writes back? Wait, what?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: A Letter to Miranda Priestly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778983
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

December 10

My Dearest,

Forgive me for not writing sooner. I went to your apartment, only knowing you were already gone, gone back to Cincinnati. My dearest Andréa, you sang to me in my aloneness. Never have I felt such absolution. Words are mere symbols that cannot truly define my purest emotions. If winter reminds you of me, then let me portray you as the sweet gentle breeze of spring. The vibrant colors sweep through my heart, giving me hope, a silver lining that was once lost. You are my winter's spring, and my summer's fall. You were right on so many things, and I couldn't be happier, but darling, just this once you are wrong, mistaken of all those thoughts. My sweet Andréa, you poured your heart into mine. You have seen past through the darkness that conquered my very soul. You may not know this because my heart chose to repress what it already knows. But yes, I say yes to spending every sunrise with you. I say yes to being chaotically lost in this oblivion with you. My Andréa, you need not leave because like the infinite vastness of eternity, my heart stays with you. 

M.


	2. Chapter 2

December 23

My Dearest,

Have your heart already forgotten about me? Please tell me you have read my letter. Tell me Andréa before I would completely lose myself. Where are you now? My heart aches for you.

M.


	3. Chapter 3

January 01

My Dearest,

It has been a month since your confession. It has been a month since you left. It has been a month of endless yearning. I never beg, I never plead, I have my misgivings, but I've never been so sure until you. Andréa, you just can't abandon me like a lone star in the darkest of nights. Especially now that whenever I gaze at the evening sky, I feel nothing but the endless possibilities of grief. Your silence speaks of absence. Maybe you have your reasons, I know you do. But know this please, my restless heart longs for you.

Write to me soon, please.

M.


	4. Chapter 4

February 01

My Dearest,

I have no idea if you ever read my letters. No one has heard about you since you left. Andréa, is this your way of saying goodbye? I tried Andréa, believe me. I still am trying but how can I forget if every moment I close my eyes, it is you that I see. How can you expect me to forget those amber eyes which speaks of nothing but love. I can't make you stay, just as much as I can't let go. How do you cry without shedding a tear, how can I love you when you're never here. Yes Andréa, I love you. I do. I know I haven't done much to show you my truest emotions, but right now, I am letting my heart feel the pain of losing you. I hold onto your words, I hold onto your smile, I hold onto your heart, because darling it is all I ever have.

M.


	5. Chapter 5

March 01

My Dearest,

Spring is never the same. The gentle breeze that once calms my soul, is nothing but the saddest of memories. The faintest of tears that resonates through my heart echoes your very name. I was never deemed as a romantic kind, nor the one who's capable of love. I believe so myself, not until you had found me. I never meant to fall and yet, now... I can't afford to lose it all. If I misunderstood, why do I know you so well. I know what you want, I know what you need... and if it wasn't me, was not me at all. I'd rather believe you never existed at all. The moment has gone. You do not exist.

For love, for us -- you and I  
For love, for us -- neither do I

M.


	6. Chapter 6

-Email-

March 10

To Miranda Priestly,

Hi. I'm Andy's brother. Is it okay if you meet with me one of these days? 

E. Sachs

\--

March 10

E. Sachs

What is this all about?

M.

\--

March 10

To Miranda Priestly

It's about Andy.

E. Sachs  
\--

March 11

E. Sachs

I'm available on the 19th of March around one in the afternoon. Where shall I meet you?

M.

\--

March 15

To Miranda Priestly

Great! Meet me at the airport. I already have two tickets. Thank you!

E. Sachs


	7. The Arrival

March 19 - The start of Spring

_"On behalf of Omega Airlines, the flight crew would like to welcome you to Grandstand Airport. We will be arriving at the gate momentarily. Please remain in your seats with your seat belt securely fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop at the terminal gate."_

The voice of the pilot resonates through the entire aircraft. Miranda Priestly sat still, her mind wandering to places left unseen. E. Sachs still haven't told Miranda anything, just formal greetings had sufficed. Closing her eyes, she felt the vibration of the aircraft, it sent tremble in her lost heart. Miranda unaware of what could have been, couldn't think straight. For years she was deemed as the Dragon Lady, the Iciest Queen, the Devil himself. Little did anyone know that here, in this very seat, Miranda Priestly's heart surrendered. Her heart as warm as a campfire at dusk, but the sadness creeps in her emptiest of hearts. She's never frightened of anything not until today. She fears to know the truth that lies hidden in her way.

She let herself be lead by Andréa's brother. Outside the airport, flowers start to bloom. As promised, an image of Andréa appeared in her mind. The cold warmth of Spring reminds her of Andréa's smile. The soft wind sings a sorrowful tune of their lost time. It echoes nothing but the longing she feels inside. 

The car ride was silent. No one dared to talk. Miranda looked at Elliotte, and he just smiled though sadness is evident in his amber eyes. Trying not to think, Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes, pushing back all the memories, hiding behind those unshed tears and faraway dreams. 

'Here we are.' A voice brought Miranda back from her melancholic trance. Still and quiet, she went outside the car. Soft white sand touched her prada pumps. She gazed at the scenery, admiring the sea. They are not in Cincinnati, but in a secluded beach somewhere in South Carolina. 

"Hey uhh, Ms. Priestly." Elliotte said blankly at Miranda's direction. Not knowing how to proceed, he leaned back to the side of the car. 

"Miranda. Just Miranda." Here, Miranda Priestly's facade is completely gone. She is just lost to whatever is waiting on her, good or bad. 

Elliotte smiled and Miranda closes her eyes for a hundred times now. She reminisced the same bright smile her Andréa has.

"Follow me." Elliotte said in a faint whisper, still not knowing how his little stunt would end. 

Miranda followed him. The subtle sound of waves crashing through endless shores bring back lost memories. 

The sky is the perfect shade of blue. How can it be such a perfect day when no more than later she'll know the truth? The sea reflects the azure cloudless skies. The wind gently caresses her longing heart. Looking ahead, she saw a simple two storey beach house. There are coconut trees in each side, making the place a comfy shade.

They went into the porch. As she made her way to the first step, the wood let out a creaking tone. With every step she makes, she can feel her trembling heart.

They went inside the house. Miranda stood in the doorway, not knowing how to proceed. This is not like her, she never acted so unsure. Elliotte gestured for her to seat, and that's what she did. Looking around she saw her letters neatly ribboned inside a clear bottle. Beside the bottle is an urn. She quickly stood, her knees trembling, she's having a hard time finding her words. She turned to Elliotte ...

"Is-is s-she?" Miranda never stuttered. She's Miranda Priestly for god's sake.

Elliotte looks at Miranda, unsure of what is happening. Miranda is pointing at the golden brown urn. Upon realizing what is happening his eyes went wide. 

"No, no. That's our grandma. Oh god she's gonna kill me."

And no more than seconds the backdoor opened.

"Hey Elliotte." Miranda recognizes that voice. How could she forget? She turned around and there, Andréa Sachs stood before her, eyes filled with shock. 

The gentle sadness that resonates in Miranda is replaced with shock, then with relief and sadly, with anger. With just mere seconds, her facade is back.

"Thank you Elliotte, but I'm leaving." She went straight to the door, never even bothering to look back.

"What the hell Elliotte! What was that?!" Andréa said.

"I'm sorry Andy, just please talk to her." Elliotte is pacing back and forth, pleading Andy to talk to Miranda.

"No. It's better this way." Andréa blankly stated, and she went back to the back porch.

Elliotte quickly grabbed the envelopes at the left side of the bottle where Miranda Priestly's letters were placed. He ran towards the door looking for Miranda. He decided to go to his car.

Miranda is leaning against the side window of the car with her arms crossed. Her mind's clouded with anger but her heart with unknown relief. 'Why? Why did Andréa never wrote back? Was her confession just full of lies?' Miranda's heart is breaking. No one knows except her. Minutes later, she heard footsteps and just as she turned, she saw Elliotte running towards her.

"Get me back to the airport." The snide remark made Elliotte freeze in his spot. He brushes his hair with his right hand, and carefully handed Miranda the envelopes he grabbed earlier. 

Miranda just stared at the letters in Elliotte's hand.

"Well?" Miranda said.

"I know it's really not my place to say this." Elliotte put his hands to his sides. He is facing the ground. "But I care about Andy, and I know that she cares a lot about you." He looks directly at Miranda's eyes. "I can't let whatever it is you both have to just disappear, before ..." Elliotte shook his head.

"Before what?" Miranda said with her iciest tone.

"Here." Elliotte extended his hands. "These are all the letters she had failed to send to you."

Miranda stares at the letters in disbelief.

"I don't understand." came the soft whisper from Miranda. Her anger from earlier had subside. Confusion is evident in her eyes.

"Andy has leukemia. She was diagnosed the first week of December last year."

The waves and the wind went still. Miranda's heart fell.

Elliotte is trying to keep his tears at bay.

"She thinks it would be best for you to not get involved. Whenever I talk sense to her, she keeps on saying 'I'm saving Miranda. I'm saving her' but oh god, she cries every night. Every day she becomes weaker and as her younger brother, it breaks my heart seeing her like that. Right now, she's the one who needs to be saved be-before, before her own body, her o-own life denies her of happiness."

Miranda stood still. She looks at the empty sea. Without preamble, she walked past Elliotte. Her heart racing, full of baffling emotions. She walked straight to the house, across the living room, the kitchen and into the back porch. As she opened the door, she saw Andréa sitting melancholically in the swing.

"Andréa." was all she could say. 

Andréa was astounded. She haven't expected this to happen. 

"You're still here." she said with no expression at all. Her voice as cold as winter.

"Why are you doing this?" Miranda's tone still the iciest.

"Leave." Andrea stood never looking at Miranda's eyes. She is walking towards the door, walking past Miranda without even giving a single glance.

"No. You listen to me." Miranda's voice was stern. The moment Andrea past by her, she held her arm.

"I don't work for you anymore." Andréa removed her arms from Miranda's grip. 

"Andréa!" Miranda never shouted, she never did, but today is the only exemption. She lost all her self-control. She pulled Andréa outside and pinned her to the wall. She looked straight at those autumn eyes. She noticed how pale Andréa was, how lifeless she is.

"Your letter..." Miranda's expression changed from anger to longing.

"Was a mistake." Andréa replied before Miranda could say anything. 

Miranda closes her eyes. "You don't have feelings for me?" a subtle whisper escaped her lips.

"I-i don't." Andréa said looking at her side.

"Look into my eyes and say you don't."

Andréa tried to look at Miranda. Her azure eyes as chaotic as the sea in the midst of a storm. 

"You're absolutely bad at lying Andréa." Her voice as soft and warm as spring, but her eyes are cold and lost.

"You're making this hard." Andréa's resolve crumbled. She bit her lips while staring at the wooden floor.

"Me? You think I still don't know? For heaven's sake Andréa, you left. You left without any explanation. You poured your heart to me and then you left. I wrote you letters. I lived on hope. Do you think I don't deserve to know the truth? Do you honestly believe you are saving me by choosing to let go?" 

"I did not let go! I never did." 

"Then why Andréa? Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this. You'll only get hurt. I want to keep you safe. It's best if you just forget about me and move on with life."

"And then what? I'll just hear from Nigel or Emily you're already gone?"

"I-i..." Andréa never finished her sentence when Miranda pulled her close and held her tight. Months of unshed tears escaped in Miranda's eyes. Andréa stood still. Her tears keep on flowing.

"I'm s-sorry. I-i'm sorry Miranda." Andréa gasped in between sobs.

"You don't ever do that to me again. Do you hear me? You just can't." Miranda said trying to control her tears.

"I love you." Andréa had said while wiping Miranda's tears with her hand.

"I love you too."

\--

A year later, Miranda is sitting at the same porch where she had her Andréa back. She looks at the calm sea, reminiscing those painful yet heartwarming memories. After that day, she was never the same. Someone touched her shoulder, freeing her from her thoughts.

"Hey. You look sad."

Miranda turned and looked at those amber eyes. She shook her head.

"Come here, sit beside me." Miranda said smiling.

"Sure sure, so the doctors called..."

Miranda's smile wavered, unsure of what the next words would be. 

"Miranda, the stem cell transportation worked."

Miranda's eyes went wide, "That means--"

"Yes Miranda, after all those trips from the hospital, I'm finally leukemia free, I'm finally free." Andréa said in pure disbelief.

Miranda couldn't contain her happiness. She pulled Andréa close to her just like what she did before... just like what she always do. 

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"And why, pray tell, would I ever give up on you?" Miranda smirked.

The subtleness of the wind sang a melody close to their hearts. It is the only tune their souls understand. Andréa leaned in close to Miranda. Their foreheads touching. The slow breathing of Andréa made Miranda lean in closer, closing the gap between their lips. 

"Jeez get a room." Elliotte threw a pillow at Andréa.

"Oh no you don't! Wait me here Priestly, I'm not finished with you." Andréa winked and Miranda rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blusing cheeks.

Laughters and banters resonate within the house. Miranda is still at the porch sitting alone, admiring the calm sea, and thankful to be given a chance to be with Andréa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking to end the story with these lines:
> 
> "A year later, Miranda is sitting at the same porch where she had her Andréa back. She looks at the calm sea, reminiscing those painful yet heartwarming memories. After that day, she was never the same again."
> 
> But nooo, I want them to have a happy ending. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to a person close to me who had survived her fight against cancer this year. It was a five year long journey for all of us, and so glad she had survived it.
> 
> Anywayy, I hope anyone who reads the story would find it somehow great. Thank youuu!


End file.
